Analog-to-digital converters have become of higher importance in the last years due to the variety of different applications in which they are used. An analogue-to-digital converter converts an analogue input signal into a digital value, wherein the digital value has a specific resolution. Based on the application, the dynamic range of the analogue-to-digital converter as well as the required resolution may vary.